The Wedding
by animeminnie
Summary: "Beloved siblings of kami lets continue with this wedding, if there is anyone opposed to this marriage, may he speak now or forever hold his peace" Tsunade said. "I oppose" a man walked down the aisle. Today is Hinata's wedding but it's with the one she doesn't love, sasuke. When gaara comes what would he say, what would he do? their is a happy ending! Plz comment!


The Wedding

This short story was inspired by a song called La Boda by Aventura.

In the village in Konoha, On top of the Hokage tower is where a big wedding is being held. Lady Tsunade was to be the justice of the peace because she was a Hokage. Tsunade was wearing the same outfit she wears. grass-green robe with the kanji for _gamble_ written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wears open-toed sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails. She also wears a soft pink lipstick. The Fifth hokage stood in front of the bride and groom and their guest.

The bride looked stunning her dark blue long hair was beautiful as the blue night sky. Her eyes color of the moon but they shined like stars and her skin almost milk colored. Her slender frame mad her strapless wedding dress just right, it hugged her breasts and at the bottom of the dress it draped. She resembled a beautiful princess.

The groom looked Striking in his black tuxedo. He looked at his bride to be. He looked into her eyes with his onyx color eyes the groom knew looked weird with his hanging bangs on both sides of his face, spiky hair in the back. His hair was the night sky, just like the color of his tuxedo.

"Beloved siblings of kami lets continue with this wedding, if there is anyone opposed to this marriage, may he speak now or forever hold his peace" Tsunade spoke out load for everyone to hear.

"I oppose" a man walked down the aisle. The Bride gasped, as the man stood in front of them. The man was tall, he had fair skin and short, spiky, auburn hair. His hair made his green eyes really stands out, but even more so because he had tanuki-like black eye rings. He had the word Love tattooed on the left side of his forehead. He was handsome. The man had on a full-length dark trouser, with a pair of laces on each leg, respectively a few inches below the waist and the knees, a long-sleeved crimson coat with flaring hemlines on the front and the back, a grey holster vest held in place by a single strap over his left shoulder and by two buckled belts. On his back he carried a gourd.

It was him…Gaara the Kazekage.

Gaara began to speak from his bottom of his heart for the second time in his life he had too. The 1st time was dating the bride. He looked into her eyes. "Who loves you like Hinata? Oh kami if you get married you'll take away my life. It's like the end of a novel. Our history is the most beautiful. Tell me that this ceremony, is a nightmare"

Hinata didn't want to lesson to him. Gaara understood that very well, and the groom gave Gaara a smug smile. Gaara hasn't given up he looked to the Hokage. "One moment Tsunade, "he paused to look at the guest "don't allow this. It's absurd, it's an error. Stop this wedding, now I'll explain my motive and who I am. I hope these fools listen to me, in the altar and to the public. I'm going to tell the story of a great love one year ago we broke up, like crazy people we loved each other…..we both shared one heart, but today she marries to try and erase me"

"Who's this crazy guy" the groom interrupted the interrupter of the wedding.

Gaara put his finger to his lips "shhh, please don't give your opinions" he crossed his arms around his chest. "Today I renounce your abandonment, and come upset with everything. My idol Romeo I fight for love…..and a soldier is a hero even though he dies in the war, I won't leave this roof top unless it's with her" Gaara notice Hinata move her hand to her mouth. He knew he was getting to her. "My love for kami's sake, rethink this. Let's remember our lives….when we were kids that Sunday, we kissed for the first time. We made a pact, I love you and you love me…..and even if the end of the world comes, not even death would separate us. The mornings that I climbed in through your window, your dog used to bark at me and your father used to wake up, they didn't count on my shrewdness….never, never did they catch me…. your cousin searching out the noise. I hid under your bed… how to forget high school….Where I studied your body, on the fourth floor in the bathroom every day on the dot. It's not the same having sex…as making love. Your pillow was a witness, to the nights of passion. You used to lose control until I excite you with my voice, you're bad days I fixed with a phone call, my love I didn't abandon you… my trip was very necessary and the letter I sent you"

Hinata shook her head. Telling him she never received anything from him.

Gaara was stunned that none of his letters go to her. "So you didn't receive it….measure the damage. My love you're a crazy one" he paused, and kept telling his story of love. "Who loves you like I Hinata, and now I address that insufficient little thing" Gaara started at the groom "how do you dare compare yourself to me, Sasuke who gave you the title to a woman that's not yours." He turned his attention to Hinata "Tell me whatever curse you're will, I know your defects…your most intimate secrets." Gaara glared at sasuke once again. "I will give you from man to man a chance to talk" Gaara paused for sasuke, but sasuke was in silence. "What's up, not going to say anything? You will never make her happy."

Those words pierced her chest like a sharp knife. She wants to be happy…but was he right her happiness wasn't with sasuke. Tears ran down Hinata's cheek. She wants so much to stop. But the tears came down faster. She has hurt her only love, because of her family …she wanted so much to please them, and even if she had a broken heart she was willing to marry Sasuke for the sake of the family.

Gaara notice her crying, form the side of his eyes. "Your future wife sheds tears for me, sasuke" he turned his interest back to Hinata. "Why do you cry? Because you know what I say is true  
the only truth you know…. is the truth that many at this wedding also remember. Your guest sits to watch this theater. Dramatized by a hypocrite and a clown…. yes, you're the actress. Of this ridiculous show, raise your head and look at me, look at me, look at me when I talk to you. I who saw you laugh, cry, I who lived at your side. The best and worst chapters of our novel of our story….."

He was angered by the guest" You pay your attention to the main character with this ending….. To me and my love" he grabbed Hinata's hand jumped off the building with her. He made his escaped with his love.

In Hinata's mind she was happy he was there to knock her down and beat her senseless with harsh words. But she was embarrassed that the whole village of Konoha knew their story specially the love making. Hinata left the village with the father permission and the hokage. Their story went on. They got married on gaara's kazekage's roof top with Tsunade being the justice of the peace. They lived happy after with a 3 children.


End file.
